One Hundred Tales of Fluff
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: One hundred one-shots of one hundred Warriors shippings, both canon and crack. Most current chapters: Firestar and Cinderpelt and Brambleclaw and Feathertail
1. Firestar and Sandstorm

**Disclaimer: All _Warriors _characters, books and plots belong to all four Erin Hunters. **

**Hello everyone, welcome to my series of one-shots that celebrates all cannon and crack one-shots known in the _Warriors _world. I'll be updating this every once and a while when my muse dies for everything else, like right now for _Heart of Ice_****and _Twist in Time. _One hundred canon and crack shippings will be posted here before this story is finished.**

**Anyone can make suggestions for the next chapter's ship. I will do anything BUT incest.**

**First up Firestar and Sandstorm.**

Firepaw padded back into camp, panting from the hard assessment that Tigerclaw and Lionheart had held for Ravenpaw, Graypaw and him. He was too tired to care about the immanent taunting he was sure to get the moment he set paw in camp.

_Here we go again_, he thought_. Five, four, three, two, one..._

"Hey kittypet!" came Dustpaw's jeering voice. "Actually manage to not trip over your own paws this time?"

"Or did Lionheart finally have enough sense to send you back to your Twolegs?" Sandpaw added.

The two oldest apprentices jeered down at young Firepaw, expecting his usual pathetic retort and pitiful excuse of trying to defend whatever dignity a kittypet could possibly have. Instead the ginger tomcat calmly padded past them, laying down gratefully in the shade of the apprentices' den.

"Hey!" Sandpaw called angrily. She and Dustpaw stomped over, unaware of the amused looks of the older warriors watching them. "We're talking to you kittypet!"

"I can see that," Firepaw meowed back, green eyes bored. "Who do you take me for, Dustpaw?"

"No," the dark tabby snapped, fur bristling. "We take you for what you are, a kittypet!"

Sandpaw nodded. "Aren't you going to try and prove us wrong, _Firepaw?" _she sneered. "Try to catch some prey for once or actually manage to last a heartbeat against Cinderkit?"

"Nope."

Dustpaw and Sandpaw fought to hide twin looks of gaping surprise. "What do you mean?" the older tom demanded. "You _always_ try to prove us wrong or at least make some pathetic comeback?"

"What's the point?" Firepaw asked. "Nothing I can do or say will make you two change your minds about me. Besides, I'm tired of having to answer to you two." He got up, stretching out his tired muscles. "Why should I care about what a couple of stupid apprentices say about me anyway?"

"What did you say?" Dustpaw growled, amber eyes burning bloody murder. But the ginger apprentice had turned has back on them and padded over to to freshkill pile to go and meet Graypaw.

"Stupid kittypet," the dark tabby grumbled. "Any day now he would have had enough of a _true _ThunderClanner's life and quickly scamper back to whatever Twoleg's nest he crawled out of."

Sandpaw didn't respond. She peered questioningly at the young ginger apprentice that joked and ate with Graypaw like any other Clancat.

_Who knows? _she asked herself, feeling just a tiny bit of something that might be respect or just some more hatred for Firepaw. _The kittypet might just grow a spine just yet._

00000

"Watch where you're going, you obnoxious excuse for a she-cat!" Brambleclaw snapped. His dark tabby fur bristled, ruffled up from the collision he had.

"Make me!" Squirrelpaw spat back. "You're not my mentor!"

Firestar and Sandstorm rolled their eyes at each other, watching as Dustpelt stomped up to calm his apprentice down.

"Here we go again," they meowed in unison.


	2. Ashfur and Squirrelflight

**As DarkwolfKnight suggested, here is a chapter dedicated to the wonderful shipping that is AshxSquirrel**

"Get a move on, will you?" Squirrelflight urged. "You're slower than a snail, Ashfur!"

The gray tom narrowed his blue eyes at his mate, not even bothering to respond as he took another tentative step forward. "Easy for you to see." He winced as his scabbed wounds threatened to break as his paws once again touched the earth. "You're not the one that nearly got sliced open by a badger."

"Hey," Squirrelflight protested, quickly jumping to support Ashfur as he once again threatened to topple on still unsteady legs. "You were the mousebrain with enough bees in his brain to step in front of a ferocious badger over three times your size."

"But I'm _your _mousebrain," Ashfur replied smugly. "After all, I believe you were the one that actually stood in front of that ferocious badger over three times my size."

"True," the dark ginger she-cat conceded. She pressed close, breathing in her mate's familiar scents that lingered beneath the thick layers of poultices that Leafpool had slathered Ashfur in. "If you hadn't been mousebrained enough to protect me like that, _I'd _be the one that moans and groans about every small pawstep."

Ashfur batted at her ear playfully, wincing as soon as he forgot about his injuries. "Let's go and find some place to rest," he suggested while trying to keep the fatigue out of his voice.

Squirrelflight's usual attitude of rebellion and mockery evaporated in an instant, helping Ashfur immediately. Beneath her lighthearted banter and gentle teasing, all the concern and undying, unconditional love of a true mate burned bright.

Both cats rested in the shade, sharing tongues while watching their still shaken Clanmates run their routine patrols while trying to juggle their often moderate wounds. Among these cats was Brambleclaw.

After the badger attack the dark tabby had attempted to approach Squirrelflight on what she suspected was an apology. But she had been in the medicine den, too worried over Ashfur to share even a few brief words with the tom she had come to loathe over the past moons.

Once Squirrelflight had fantasized about Brambleclaw being the father of her children, her mate until death in life, and for eternity in StarClan. But he had shown his true colors when he had refused to stop seeing Hawkfrost. While they were half-brothers, they were still of opposite Clans and had no need to spend so much time together as rivals that would eventually meet in battle on different sides.

While Squirrelflight admitted that she had began to show interest in Ashfur at first to only make Brambleclaw jealous, her true feelings soon showed. She realized that she loved Ashfur much more than she could ever love Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight purred contendedly as Ashfur rubbed her nuzzle, watching Brambleclaw out of the corner of her eye. His dark tabby pelt seemed to unwelcoming compared to the light speckled gray of Ashfur's, and his sharp amber eyes seemed so cold compared to Ashfur's warm sky blue ones.

Thoughts of her former crush were soon lost in the blissful peace as she and Ashfur rested.

"Hey, Ashfur?" the dark ginger she-cat asked after a long moment of silence.

The gray tom pricked his ears. "Yeah?"

"All those poultices make you stink."


	3. Smudge and Princess

A brown tabby she-cat lay on a flat rock in her Twolegs' garden, soaking up the warm sun for all it was worth. She dozed happily, listening to the laughter of the Twoleg kits as they chased each other in the backyard next to her's.

"Hello, Princess." Smudge appeared from his garden, his black and white coat gleaming in the sunlight. She didn't notice the worried look in his amber eyes.

"Oh," Princess got up, stretching out on the rock. "Hello, Smudge. Want to come in? My Twolegs left some cream out. The good kind, too."

He shook his head. "Princess, I didn't come here to visit. It's about your brother."

The brown tabby lifted her head, blue eyes suddenly alert. "Which one?"

"Rusty," the black and white tom replied. "He went into the forest a couple of days ago and he still hasn't come back."

"Smudge-" Princess began, but her friend was too caught up in his worry.

"I tried to stop him," he wailed, pacing back and forth across the garden so many times it made Princess dizzy as she watched him. "But he wouldn't listen. Rusty thought all those tales about the cannibals weren't true."

"Smudge-," the brown tabby started again, but was intteruppted again.

"He was eaten!" Smudge yowled. "Rusty got eaten by the wild cats of the forest!" The black and white cat started to wail, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault! My best friend was eaten because of me!"

"SMUDGE!"

The black and white cat stopped, staring wide-eyed at the usually quiet Princess.

"Thank you," she meowed calmly. "Now, how do you know that Rusty was eaten?"

"Because the wild cats devour rabbits alive and torture and eat housecats for fun," he explained. "Tiny said so."

"Who?"

"The new kit that lives down the street," Smudge answered. "He tried to go into the forest and almost got ripped apart by a enormous cat with the longest, cruelest claws you've ever seen!"

"Smudge," Princess meowed flatly, "you're over-reacting. Tiny's younger than we are. Any cat looks big to him. Besides, I know my brother better than you do. Rusty can handle anything himself, even these supposed cannibals. If he hasn't come back yet, my bet is he joined them."

The black and white cat sighed, lowering his head in defeat. "Maybe you're right," he admitted sadly. "But I'm never going to see my best friend again."

Princess jumped down from her rock. She rubbed her friend's muzzle, purring softly. "It's okay," she assured gently. "You still have me."

Smudge's nose wrinkled. "But you're a _she-cat_," he protested. "What could a tomcat ever do with a she-cat that is funner than anything he could do with another tom."

Her blue eyes twinkled. "Lot's of things," she answered.

00000

"Uh-huh." Smudge cocked his head, listening in on his Twoleg's conversation as he chatted on what they called a _telephone. _"And she's pregnant?"

A long silence followed and Smudge's Twoleg nodded gravely at his cat. "I see. Don't worry, I'll make sure Smudge and Princess won't be able to do _that_ ever again."

"What was that about?" Smudge asked, but of course his Twoleg was too stupid to answer.

The Twoleg hung up the phone, starting intently at his cat. "How does a visit to the vet sound, Smudge?"


	4. Reedwhisker and Leafpool

**This next chapter is probably the crackiest pairing thing I've ever heard of, even more crazier than LongxRusset.**

The smells of sickness were heavy in the air, drowning out the sweet scents of greenleaf. Leafpool had stayed overnight at the RiverClan camp as it was too late for her to return home after helping Mothwing tend to the infected cats.

The camp was deserted as Leafpool quietly padded out of the other medicine cat's den to go and make dirt. All other RiverClanners had fallen asleep. Even the night vigil, drowsy from the warm air, was snoring louder than thunder.

"What are you doing up?"

Leafpool whirled around, fur bristling in fright. There was no one else in camp, save for two brilliant green eyes that shone through the darkness like twin fireflies. Reedwhisker stepped into the moonlight a moment later, his black fur making him invisible in this nocturnal world.

The medicine cat puffed up, amber eyes glittering. What right did a _warrior_have to question a medicine cat? "I might ask the same to you," she replied in a voice that she hoped made her sound imtimidating.

"This is _my_camp," Reedwhisker stated flatly. "Don't you think it's my responsibility to ask the rival Clancat why there are creeping around? You could be learning our weaknesses, or looking for easy spots to break through the barriers, or sneaking off to tell Firestar that now if the perfect time to attack and steal RiverClan's territory."

"I'm a medicine cat," Leafpool answered tartly. "My duty is to bring peace and balance to the forest, not take it all away."

"That's what makes your cunning plot so devious," Reedwhisker countered playfully.

The brown tabby's fur bristled. "For your information, I was going to go and make dirt. Does that sound dangerous to you?" She continued on, growing more confident. "Besides what are _you_ doing out of your nest? You could be going to go and meet some pack of rogues and try and make some deal. Then you would come and lead these rogues to the lake and try to take over the entire forest for yourself."

Reedwhisker blinked. "Is that even possible?"

_"Yes, _is it possible!" Leafpool fought back a hiss of frustration. Snapping at a RiverClan warrior would probably only lead to an invasion by the easily insulted Leopardstar.

The black tom sighed. "If you really need to know, ThunderClanner, I was going to go and check on the night vigil. Blackclaw has a tendency to fall asleep on watch." He paused, allowing Blackclaw's loud snores to echo through camp. "See what I mean?"

The medicine cat shrugged, trying to get past Reedwhisker. "I see that very well, thank you," she replied crisply. "Now if excuse me, holding my bladder all night isn't very healthy!"

"Wait!" Reedwhisker took another step closer and Leafpool was suddenly aware of how big and powerful he had gotten since the time she had saved the bedraggled skimpy little apprentice from suffocating on water. "I never got a proper chance to thank you for saving my life," he replied earnestly. "Without you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Leafpool gulped nervously, aware of the black tom's face that was only inches away from hers. "It's my responsibility to help all cats," she meowed weakly, taking a few steps back. "I couldn't just leave you there to die."

Reedwhisker nodded, turning in the opposite direction. "Well," he meowed. "I better go and wake Blackclaw up before Leopardstar has a fit." He began to disappear into the night and Leafpool felt something stir up inside of her.

"Hold it." The black tom swung his head around, green eyes confused. Leafpool stepped forward, suddenly aware of how handsome Reedwhisker was compared to Crowfeather. His black pelt was thick and luxiours from eating fish compared to Crowfeather's dull gray-black pelt. While Crowfeather's eyes were the icy shade of a distant untouchable sky, Reedwhisker's green eyes sparkled with a brilliance that she had never seen before.

Leafpool came forward, purring as Reedwhisker got the gesture and rubbed her muzzle. "I believe you haven't thanked me properly," she meowed.

"Allow me too," Reedwhisker purred.

00000

The first blizzard of leaf-bare raged outside while two she-cats tended to their newborn kits in a den outside of ThunderClan camp.

Squirrelflight, her litter born a quarter moon early, nuzzled the only kit of her and Brambleclaw's litter. "I think his name should be Lionkit," she meowed. She looked at her sister, green eyes curious. "Leafpool, what are you going to name yours?"

"Hmm," the brown tabby mused, looking over her two kits. "The gray one will be Jaykit, because his eyes are a beautiful blue, even though he may be blind." She nuzzled her son tenderly. "And the black one with the brilliant green eyes of her fath- I mean grandfather's- will be Hollykit."

After she had ran away with Crowfeather through an odd mixture of hormones and lust, Squirrelflight, the only one that knew she was pregnant with kits, had assumed her sister's kits to be Crowfeather's.

"Beautiful names," Squirrelflight remarked, allowing her sister's kits to snuggle into her belly with Lionkit. "Don't worry Leafpool, Crowfeather's kits will be safe with me."

"Um," the brown tabby began nervously. "These kits aren't exactly _Crowfeather's_..."


	5. Whiteclaw and Leopardfur

_"Whitepaw!" Leopardfur snapped. "Come back here."_

_The dark apprentice quickly raced over to his mentor's side, just of afraid of Leopardfur's notorious temper as the rest of RiverClan. He had been apprenticed only that sun-high and just had to explore every single pawstep of the territory._

_"Right across this area is Sunningrocks." The golden tabby nodded across the river, unusually higher and rougher because of last night's rainstorm, to the flat rocks that lay on the opposite shore. "Long ago when the river was larger, Sunningrocks used to be ours. But it died down, leaving Sunningrocks in ThunderClan territory. All of RiverClan could lay on those rocks."_

_Whitepaw nodded, the whole history story going one ear and out the other. "Whatever," he meowed, slinking past his mentor. "So, can I go fishing now?"_

_Leopardfur shook her head. "When you get older. This is only your fast day as an apprentice. The river is too fast today and no fish will be close enough to catch. Only a mousebrain would try to fish on a day like this." She turned the other way, motioning for her apprentice to follow. "Come on, let's go and see the Twoleg bridge."_

_Whitepaw scowled after the form of his disappearing mentor, having no intention of abandoning the perfect oppurtunity for a self-taught lesson in fishing. He padded to the edge of the river, his paws slipping on the wet stones, and peered into the depths for any sign of fish._

_Aware she wasn't being followed, Leopardfur whirled around, amber eyes widening in horror as she saw the dark tom so close to the edge. She was racing toward Whitepaw and preparing to yowl a warning, when the young dark tom slipped and vanished into the river._

_"Whitepaw!" Leopardfur skittered across the stones, searching frantically for any sign of her apprentice. She combed downstream, looking to see if Whitepaw had washed up on the shore._

_"I can't believe it," she whispered, grief starting to sink in. "He's dead."_

_Leopardfur sat by the river, mourning the young tomcat that had been filled of so much enthusiasm and life. How could she have neglected Whitepaw like that? It was because she hadn't been paying attention that such a young tom had fallen to his death._

_"Leopardfur?" A sopping wet Whitepaw appeared behind her, noticing for the first time something other than annoyance or seriousness in his mentor. _

_The golden tabby whirled around, eyes full of shock. She beamed, thanking StarClan as she raced up to her apprentice. "Whitepaw you're alive! Thank StarClan I was-" she stopped, noticing the expectant look in Whitepaw's eyes._

_"Well?" he prompted with a grin. "You were what?"_

_All joy fell off Leopardfur's face, replaced by the usual icy facade. "Mousebrain," she scolded, whapping her apprentice with a paw. "What did I say about trying to fish! You could have been killed!"_

_"But I wasn't," Whitepaw pointed out. "And you were worried about me."_

_The golden tabby rolled her eyes, stalking back in the direction towards camp, followed by a triumphant Whitepaw. "Come on, mousebrain," she drawled. "Let's go and get you to Mudfur."_

_As both RiverClan cats padded back to camp, Leopardfur couldn't help but feel a twinge of admiration for her little apprentice. Sure he was naive, over-excited and just plain old disobedient, but he was brave. When she was a new apprentice she wouldn't even go near the river on a bad day like this._

_"Who knows," she whispered too quietly for Whitepaw to hear. "You just might make a good warrior afterall."_

The memory of her first day as a mentor ran continuously through Leopardfur's head as she sat by the river, wallowing in her new grief.

True to her prediction, Whitepaw had grown to be a strong and formidable warrior, keeping every single ounce of his original personality. He had continued to please her, even after he had become a warrior, and both cats remained close.

"Graystripe," she whispered angrily. That ThunderClan cat had thrown Whiteclaw over the gorge, sending him to his death to the rushing river below. It had just been another skirmish over Sunningrocks, something that had never resulted in any fatalities other than Redtail and Oakheart.

"Why did you have to die?" Leopardfur asked the stars that had begun to appear overhead as the sun sank beneath the horizon. "You and I were so close. I thought I might have even...begun to...love you."

"Leopardfur?" a voice croaked behind her.

The RiverClan deputy whipped around, eyes widening in disbelief as she saw the warrior that stumbled toward her. "Whiteclaw?"

Her former apprentice was soaked the bone and numerous bruises and scratches from the fall, but he was alive. Leopardfur padded over to him, allowing his tired body to rest against hers.

"How?" she asked. "I thought you were dead?"

"Do I look like a StarClan warrior here to say goodbye?" he grumbled angrily. He looked at her with the same grin he had given her all those moons ago. "What did you say you felt about me, Leopardfur?"

"Mousebrain," Leopardfur teased, helping him limp back to camp. "Once again, let's go and Mudfur to look at those wounds."

"Hey, Leopardfur?" Whiteclaw asked.

"Yes?"

"After another near-death experience in which I nearly die and you reveal your feelings towards me when you think no one is listening, does this mean you'll be my mate?"

Leopardfur looked into Whiteclaw's eyes, seeing nothing but pure affection and the undying love she saw in mates' eyes whenever they looked at each other. "Will I have to give up being deputy to have your kits?"

"Only if you want to."

The deputy purred, rubbing the dark tom's muzzle. "Then, yes, I'll be your mate."

**I tried to show a softer side to Leopardstar in this chapter. Next up will be the Jaypaw/Cinderpaw pairing some of you have been asking me to write.**


	6. Jaypaw and Cinderpaw

**Okay before I begin I saw that some of you are protesting about what pairing I'm righting next. All people are entitled to have their opinions of their favorite and hated shippings, but protesting about what pairing is being written next is just over the top. It's _fiction_ people, it doesn't matter what is being posted next. If you really don't like the pairing, you don't _have_ to read the chapter.**

**Also, some of the reviewers are swearing in their reviews. Some of my readers, including myself, find that offensive and I please ask for you to stop with it. Fanfiction has banned swearing for a reason and attempting to "disguise" your swears are once again offensive. I WILL DELETE all reviews with SWEARS.**

**-A very disgusted and tired Bluefire**

"Hey, Jaypaw," Cinderpaw asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, "can I move yet?"

The gray medicine cat bit back a sigh of exasperation. He tried to concentrate on sorting the herbs that Leafpool had asked him to organise as she went to collect more mallow. For that what felt like the hundredth time that morning he answered, "No. Leafpool said you can't move that leg until its healed. If you move it earlier you could wind up with a crooked leg for life."

He heard Cinderpaw rustle in her nest. "Can I move yet?" she asked.

Jaypaw's temper finally snapped. He turned his around around, glaring in the direction of the apprentice he was sure was smirking mockingly at him. "No!" he snarled. "You can't move yet!"

Silence followed the medicine cat apprentice decided that Cinderpaw had finally given up and had went to sleep. He went back to sorting the herbs, telling each one apart by scent alone, relishing in the quiet that hadn't happened since before he had gotten stuck in this den with Cinderpaw.

"Jaypaw," Cinderpaw whispered loudly, "can I move yet?"

The gray tabby bit back on his tongue, trying to restrain himself from stuffing the dockleaves he was holding down the apprentice's throat. "Can you just lay down and nap?" he retorted.

He felt Cinderpaw's impatience coming off her in waves. "Easy for you to say," she muttered. "You're used to sitting around in this StarClan-forsaken hole doing nothing but constantly sorting the herbs. I've been stuck her for half a moon, Jaypaw, _half a moon._"

"Believe me," Jaypaw meowed back, trying to concentrate on his work, "you'll be out of your nest soon enough and going back to Cloudtail in just another half a moon." _Wish you could leave sooner though, _he added silently.

Cinderpaw sighed melodramatically. "Then I guess there's one more thing left to do," she meowed.

When he heard nothing out of the she-cat, Jaypaw gave a quick prayer of thanks to whatever StarClan warrior had been merciful to shut her up. He continued on with sorting his herbs, hoping to finish before Leafpool came back and made him do it all over again.

"A long, long time ago LeopardClan, TigerClan and LionClan roamed the forest," Cinderpaw began in a loud, obnoxious voice.

Jaypaw pretended to ignore her and went back to his work. With ground teeth he was forced to listen as the gray tabby she-cat told the whole history of all four Clans from the three legendary Clans and presumably all the way to this very day.

Cinderpaw had hardly gotten to Thunderstar appointing his first deputy when Jaypaw snapped. His paws groped blindly for anything to shut the cat up. He hooked the closest object at hand that wouldn't get him lectured at for wasting, a ball of moss, and flung it in the direction of Cinderpaw's booming voice.

He must have gotten his point across as Cinderpaw immediately stopped her story and Jaypaw was once again left in peace and quiet.

_Thank you Star-_Jaypaw was interrupted as a hard object collided with the back of his skull and he fell over into the pile of finally sorted herbs, destroying a hard day's work of monotonous sorting.

The medicine cat apprentice grabbed the ball of moss and flung it back at Cinderpaw. "That's for ruining my work!" he yowled.

"This is for being the most sour and boring medicine cat apprentice I've ever met!" Cinderpaw called back, flinging the ball right into Jaypaw's face.

The game continued, Cinderpaw moving out her her nest to aim a perfect shot at Jaypaw's head and Jaypaw further scattering the herbs as he dodged the ball that he could hear whooshing towwards him.

"I have to admit you throw pretty good for a medicine cat," Cinderpaw panted as both apprentices gasped for breath after the biggest ball of moss battle Jaypaw had ever had. "I'm sure neither Kestrelpaw or Willowpaw can throw like you can."

"Thanks," Jaypaw meowed, noticing that Cinderpaw hadn't brought up his blindness. "You throw pretty good for a she-cat with a broken leg, Cinderpaw."

The gray tabby tomcat groaned, suddenly catching Leafpool's scent with his sensitive nose as she padded back into camp. "Leafpool's coming," he warned.

Cinderpaw scrambled back into her nest, trying to get in the same position as before, while Jaypaw raced to pick up the herbs that were strewn about the den.

"Jaypaw!" He could feel Leafpool's happy mood suddenly evaporate as his mentor laid eyes on the two disarrayed apprentices and the horrible condition her den was in. "What in StarClan's name happened here?"

"Um..." Jaypaw began nervously, frantically racking his brain for a decent answer. "You see-" He could suddenly feel a burst of determination from Cinderpaw.

"Leafpool?" she asked.

"Yes?" the medicine cat replied tiredly.

"Can I move yet?"

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. All I have to type with on my computer is NotePad. All spell-checking and grammar checking is done on Fanfiction's document section.**


	7. Redtail and Frostfur

A gray kit, hardly a moon old and nowhere close to leaving the nursery, stumbled past her mother and toward the bright hole that led to her freedom. She took a valiant step outside, blinking blue eyes as she stared into the a sun.

"Cinderkit!" Frostfur swooped down, seizing her daughter by the scruff and carrying her back inside."When will you ever learn? You're too young to be going into camp yet!"

"Daughter trouble?" Redtail asked mockingly, beaming at the golden brown tabby tom that crawled all over him.

"Hah hah," the white she-cat meowed flatly, setting Cinderkit back down into the nest. "Honestly, by the time she's apprenticed, Cinderkit will have enough energy to run from here all the way to Silverpelt!"

"I can remember a certain little kitten named Frostkit that wouldn't leave her best friend alone and would bounce around all night keeping the other queens and kits up," the deputy teased. He set Brackenkit down firmly between his paws, stopping any other escape mission brother and sister had been planning.

Frostfur curled up around Redtail, sending Cinderkit an icy enough glare to keep her rooted to the nest. She nodded in satisfaction, rubbing her head against her mate and purring warmly. "At least I was brave," she retorted. "I remember a little tortoiseshell tom that startled at his own shadow and would stick close to my side from dawn until dusk."

"Hey," Redtail protested. "I got braver, didn't I? Would Bluestar appoint a cat afraid of his own shadow deputy?"

"Only if he fathered her mystery kits that no other tom in Clan would claim as his own," Frostfur meowed with a serious look in her eye. She kept her compusure as Redtail's jaw dropped and his amber eyes widened in horror. Finally she chuckled, once again catching Cinderkit before she could stalk off. "Got you."

The tortoiseshell tom heaved a sigh of relief, allowing Brackenkit to wander off to play with the much older Graykit, who would soon be apprenticed. "Thank StarClan," he meowed. "I was afraid I would have to beg, cry and do everything in my power to convince you otherwise."

Frostfur watched as Brackenkit played and then looked down at the squirming Cinderkit in her paws. "I love our kits," she meowed. "But they'll only stay little for so long. It won't be long until Bluestar apprentices them, they receive their warrior names and eventually have families of their own."

Redtail sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He brightened, tickling Frostfur's ear with his breath. "We could always have another litter, couldn't we?"

Frostfur's blue eyes shone with relief. "Soon?" she asked with an odd tone to her voice.

Her mate laughed. "Soon? Cinderkit and Brackenkit won't be apprentices for at least another four moons. Do you really want to have another litter so soon after becoming a warrior again?"

"Redtail," the white she-cat began nervously, "remember the night we spent together a few days after our kits were born?"

The deputy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I do," he meowed. "What about it?"

"Well..." Frostfur replied. "I'm pregnant, again."

"Oh?" Redtail laughed, suddenly dizzy. "I'm going to be a father all over again?"

The white she-cat nodded, thankful that her mate hadn't reacted like he had when she had discovered she was pregnant with Cinderkit and Brackenkit. "Spottedleaf said they would be due in about a moon."

"Here that?" the tortoiseshell asked the other queens, amber eyes wide in shock. "I'm going to be a father all over again."

Redtail suddenly fell over into a dead faint, Cinderkit poking at her father's cheek. Frostfur sighed and shook her head in exasperation, tugging her daughter away from her unconscious father as Speckletail went to go get Spottedleaf to take care of Redtail's faint- _again._

"Here we go again," Frostfur muttered.

**In case anyone wants to bring up the fact that most tortoiseshell toms are supposed to be sterile, the Erins don't seem to follow all the basic rules of cat-realism. Tortoiseshell toms can't even _survive _in the wild with their weak immune systems, but apparently Redtail did. Since I always imagined Frostfur being Redtail's mate, since Brightheart is white and ginger and Redtail was a tortoiseshell with ginger patches along with probably some black or brown, I decided on RedxFrost.**


	8. Graystripe and Silverstream

**Next, a personal favorite of mine. Go GrayxSilver! **

Graystripe sat at the bank of the river, lost in thought as dusk crawled in. Despite the late time and the fact that Tigerclaw would be very, _very_ angry if he came back to camp late, he was too engrossed in his thoughts to care.

Ever since he had fallen into the river and that mysterious silver tabby she-cat had rescued him, he couldn't stop thinking about Silverstream. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was her brilliant green eyes and her slender shape.

He ventured closer to the water's edge, wondering how RiverClan could stand to willingly go into that awful liquid. Sure it was okay to drink, but swimming in it was a whole other thing, especially in leaf-bare.

_That was rather mouse-brained of her, _Graystripe noted. _The water was freezing! If a cat was drowning and I had to save them, I wouldn't have been able to even think, let alone rescue a cat!_

"Careful," a voice warned from the other side of the river. "I don't want to rescue _again_ from this river."

"Silverstream!" Graystripe's head shot up, catching sight of the she-cat's silver fur glowing underneath the moonlight. "What are doing here?"

"I was going to catch some fish because I couldn't sleep," Silverstream replied. "But apparently a mouse-brained ThunderClan warrior with too many bees in his brain is going to take up all my concentration tonight."

The gray-furred tom couldn't help but puff up his chest in pride. "I can't say I blame you," he bragged. "My very presence tends to have a lasting affect on she-cats, especially the young, attractive ones. She-cats back in ThunderClan can't keep their paws off me."

"Oh?" Silverstream's ears perked in mock interest. "I take it you mean Sandpaw, then?"

"Sandpaw?" Graystripe spluttered, all composure lost as he tried to hide a face of disgust. "Why would I get friendly with an _apprentice_ of all cats?"

"Well the she-cat that seems to be completely infatuated with you has to be close to your age and not have a mate. As far as I can remember, the only she-cat in ThunderClan that is even remotely the same age as you is Mousefur."

"Mousefur?" The gray warrior gagged, nearly vomiting. "Why would I want _her_ as my mate? Sure she's nice and all, but she never _stops nagging_!"

"Then who is the she-cat that keeps you up all night with thoughts of her?" Silverstream asked simply.

"You haven't met her," Graystripe answered quickly. "Her name is...er...Prettytail!"

_"Prettytail?" _Silverstream's green eyes bulged in disgust. "Prettytail! Honestly, ThunderClanner, if you are going to pretend you aren't fantasizing about me you could at least make up a better name for your pathetic excuse of a lie!"

"Well," Graystripe countered, "why are _you_here, Silverstream? You can't expect me to believe you were thinking about _Handsomeface_!"

"Maybe because I was thinking of a certain cat that you should be familiar with," the tabby meowed.

"Oh?" Graystripe asked, heading over to the stepping stones that led to RiverClan's side of the territory. "And who might this cat look like?"

"He's gray and has long fur," Silverstream meowed, padding forward to greet the ThunderClan warrior. "He has the most stunning amber eyes in the world and a great sense of humour to go along with it. StarClan dictates I'm not supposed to be him, but I don't know if I care about their law anymore."

"I was looking for a she-cat too," Graystripe purred, allowing the silver-tabby to wrap her slender form around his body. "She has silver fur that puts the moon to shame and big, luminous green eyes that sparkle with a light I've never seen before."

"Where is she?" Silverstream asked, purring too when the gray warrior brushed her muzzle.

"Right next to me," he whispered back, afraid to break the silence of the beautiful night.

For a brief moment, Graystripe thought of Fireheart's disappointment when he found out his best friend had broken one of the most important rules of the warrior code, but he soon forgot about that as he yielded himself to the wild magic of the night.

**Basically this how I imagined Graystripe's and Silverstream's tragic love that was, in my opinion, the best in the whole series. It started with maybe a bit of lust, but this is about as close to true love in _Warriors _as you can get. **


	9. Tigerstar and Sasha

**This chapter is about Tigerstar and Sasha since I really don't know a good fluffy chapter for a Tigerclaw and Sasha chapter yet. Any ideas would be welcome.**

The sun was just beginning to set as two cats made their way through the endless maze of Twoleg nests, their eyes gleaming in the growing darkness. One was a massive dark tabby, grouchily led by a much smaller, terrified, silver tabby tom.

"Hurry up, Boulder," Tigerstar growled. "I want to make it to BloodClan by tonight."

"I'm trying, Tigerstar," the silver tabby answered with a hint of impatience. "Trying to navigate the streets and avoiding other rogue's territories are hard enough, even if a cat hasn't been stuck in a marsh for the past few seasons!"

Boulder heard Tigerstar snarl behind him and he quailed underneath his leader's furious golden gaze. "It doesn't matter if we have to disturb any StarClan-forsaken rogues, I want to get to BloodClan soon or else one of us won't be returning to ShadowClan."

The silver tabby gulped, quickening his pace. "Alright then," he managed to say in a shaky voice, "we can cut through this alley and get to BloodClan quicker, but we'll probably have to fight off a particularly nasty she-cat that lives here."

Tigerstar ignored his warrior, confidently padding forward into the alley. The scent of the she-cat rose up to his nostrils, a welcome change from the stinking garbage that choked his senses.

"We shouldn't be in here," Boulder muttered under his breath, blue eyes frantically searching the shadows. "She'll be out any moment now."

"Shut up," Tigerstar ordered fiercely. His unsheathed his claws, a clear warning to the she-cat to stay away. "You're with me, you idiot. No stupid she-cat would dare try to attack Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan."

"Really?" a voice whispered behind him, sharp claws suddenly raking across his back with an ear-piercing screech of fury.

Tigerstar reared back, caterwauling in defiance. In the darkness all he could see was the silhouette of the rogue and her ice blue eyes glittering with malice. He didn't hold back any of his power, intending on killing the rogue once and for all.

The she-cat thought the same, her teeth once coming very close to his jugular before Tigerstar threw her off. Even when a Twoleg shouted something and a sharp object whizzed by Tigerstar's head, the two cats still fought on.

"Go for the neck, Tigerstar!" Boulder called from the safety of a crate.

"What do think I'm trying to do, mousebrain?" Tigerstar roared back. Despite his annoyance with the she-cat that refused to give up, he had to admire her steadfast attitude. Most forest cats, including that kittypet, Fireheart, would have surely grown tired or retreated by this time.

A lucky hit caused the she-cat to go limp, following to the ground as she panted heavily, exhausted from the tough fight. Tigerstar loomed over her, blood pouring from new wounds that would leave scars as he glared down at her with burning amber eyes.

"I have to admit," he told the she-cat. "You fought pretty well, for a rogue."

He bent down, opening his jaws for the death bite. The blue-eyed rogue suddenly reared up, striking at his face with renewed strength. Both cats resumed the battle, Boulder finally ending it as he grabbed the she-cat with his jaws and held tight.

"No fair!" the she-cat snarled, her eyes mad with blood-lust. "This was supposed to be a one-on-one fight!"

"I don't play fair, rogue," Tigerstar spat. Underneath the glare of the Twoleg's miniature suns he could clearly see the she-cat now. She was a golden tabby with a slender figure, a great beauty despite her bloodstained pelt and the malice in her icy-blue eyes.

"Neither do I." Tigerstar, who had unconciously ventured forward toward the rogue, found his neck held underneath a firm paw that threatened to unsheathe.

"Clever," the dark tabby conceded with open admiration. "Let me guess, the usual exchange? You'll let me go if I let you go."

"What do you know?" the golden tabby mocked. "The forest cat is smarter than the rumours suggests."

"And the rogue is more prettier and more cunning than past experience suggests," Tigerstar answered smoothly. The golden tabby released her paw while Boulder reluctantly let go of her neck, quickly retreating behind Tigerstar.

"My name is Sasha," the golden tabby meowed, muscles still tense as she prepared for a surprise attack. "I take it the ex-BloodClanner is taking you to see Scourge." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Tigerstar replied. "I am Tigerstar, and I have a proposition that the leader of BloodClan would surely want to consider."

"Be careful when you deal with my brother," Sasha warned. "He only listens to other cats if he thinks he can benefit. The only reason he allows me to be free of BloodClan is because my presence outside the most direct route to their camp wards most would-be-attackers off."

"I know what I'm doing," Tigerstar meowed with a tone of hardness in his voice. He hated being chastised by a cat that sounded exactly like his mother.

Sasha smirked, aware of the annoyance in his voice. "Of course," she meowed, "I'll only let you buy for a certain fee."

Tigerstar's ears pricked. "What's that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kits from a strong, powerful cat that has a brain to go along with it," Sasha answered.

"Do I have to pay the fee, too?" Boulder spoke up hopefully, eyes wandering over Sasha's slender form.

Two twin snarls of malice answered him and the silver tabby backed away, waiting discreetly in a corner.

"Stupid Tigerstar," he muttered under his breath as the moon soared high overhead. "He always gets the good she-cats."

**Yes, I know that in the new Scourge manga it's revealed that Sasha is not his sister, but an author can dream, can't she? (drools at the thought of Hawkfrost being Scourge's nephew) **


	10. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

**Okay, I admit it, last chapter wasn't that fluffy but it was the only thing I could think of. Anyways, here's a Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight chapter. Personally, I dislike this pairing, but apparently some people love it.**

**Also, while digging around on the fan-forums for _Warriors, _I realised that this shipping is called "Quarrelshipping" by the fans. Explanation: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight constantly bicker, before and after they have become a couple.**

**I'll post other shipping names on the earlier chapters, along with explanations, later on.**

**Go Reflectionshipping! (JayxCinder)**

"Great, just great!" Brambleclaw fought against the fence that held him captive, trying to pull himself free. His broad-shouldered frame was too large, however, and he only got himself stuck worse. "I can't get out."

"You're not doing it the right way," Squirrelpaw meowed, amused green eyes watching as the dark tabby struggled against his bonds. "Just let me get close enough and I'll get you free."

"Don't even think about touching my fur!" Brambleclaw snapped. He stopped struggling and sagged lower to the ground, panting from the enormous effort from trying to fight the fence. "This stupid hole is so small, it's digging into my skin! Tearing my fur off will only make be balder, not freer."

Squirrelpaw looked around, desperately searching for any of the other four cats she and Brambleclaw had travelled with. Tawnypelt or Feathertail would be especially good right now to keep this thick-headed mousebrain calm while she thought of a way to free him. Even Crowpaw would be useful, if only to keep Brambleclaw distracted with his constant bickering.

"Whatever," the dark ginger she-cat muttered. She turned around, calling a final message over her shoulder as she set off. "Let me go and find the others, then. They should be right back at our temporary camp."

"What?" Brambleclaw demanded angrily, nearly slicing himself in half on the fence as he tried to stand up. "You can't just leave me here!"

Squirrelpaw stopped, grinning smugly as she simply asked, "Why not? It will be nice to get some nice peace and quiet for a change without having to listen to you boss us all around."

"There could be foxes around," the dark tabby protested. "Or Twolegs! What would Firestar say if you left one of your own Clanmates laying around in the open like a sitting duck?"

"I'm sure he would thank me for getting rid of a bossy furball like you." Squirrelpaw had came closer and sat down, enjoying the power she held over the same old cat that had practically tried to mentor her over the past couple of days that was suddenly at her mercy.

"The prophecy!" the dark tabby shouted, desperately clawing at the ground as he tried again to free himself. "You can't just leave me here to die! Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw and I have to find midnight!"

The ginger apprentice shrugged nonchalantly, green eyes sparkling impishly. "You said that one cat from each of the four Clans have to be their to speak to midnight. I am a ThunderClan cat, too, you know, bossy paws."

Amber eyes glittered viciously and suddenly Brambleclaw's voice became wicked. "StarClan help you if you leave me alone, Squirrelpaw! I swear on Tigerstar's grave that my restless spirit will haunt you to the ends of the forest if you abandon me here."

Squirrelpaw blinked, her smirk growing wider. Brambleclaw had more personalities and could shift moods faster than a pregnant Ferncloud. One moment he was the dark and mysterious cat she regretfully found herself attracted to, next he was a control freak that bossed everyone around, then a whining kit and now he acted like he was possessed by his dead father, Tigerstar.

"Why should I free an evil cat that threatens to haunt me?" she asked simply.

Brambleclaw slumped, a frown on his face. "I was actually hoping I would catch you off guard and you wouldn't leave me alone," he admitted sheepishly. "But seriously, will you just get me out from this stupid fence?"

Squirrelpaw rolled her eyes, finally giving up. "Fine," she grumbled. She grabbed a plant Leafpaw told her was quite slippery when chewed and ground it up in her jaws.

"Yuck." Brambleclaw wrinkled his nose as Squirrelpaw rubbed the foul smelling plant all over his fur.

"You know," Squirrelpaw meowed as she grabbed another mouthful of the plant, "Firestar should have named you "Bramblemouth" instead of "Brambleclaw." Your complaining hurts so much after a while, it could actually kill a cat if you ranted on long enough."

"Apparently you seem immune to it," the dark tabby answered playfully as the ginger she-cat began to climb the fence to reach the other side. "I'm sure after my...show of unacceptance to your planned actions, you'd be walking with StarClan right now."

Squirrelpaw had reached the opposite side of the fence and was smothering Brambleclaw's back with some more plant. "Actually," she confessed, "I was going use the plant all along. I was just pretending to leave."

"Why?" Brambleclaw asked dryly.

"Revenge for bossing me around from dawn until dusk," the ginger she-cat replied sweetly. She made a face, setting her paws reluctantly on Brambleclaw's rump. "All right," she meowed. "I want you to take a deep breath, Brambleclaw. I'm going to get you out now."

When she felt the ThunderClan warrior inhale deeply and not exhale, she summoned up all her strength and pushed Brambleclaw's trapped body with all her might.

For a moment, Squirrelpaw felt the body resist her efforts. Finally Brambleclaw popped free of the fence with an unexpected force. He and Squirrelpaw tumbled down the gentle slope that led down to where the others were resting.

Squirrelpaw rested for a moment, trying to get over her shock. Aware that she was resting on Brambleclaw's chest, she quickly backed away, her fur growing hot in embarressment.

"Thanks for getting me out." Brambleclaw nervously ran his tongue over his dirtied fur, just as shaken up by the close encounter as Squirrelpaw was.

The dark ginger she-cat nodded dismissevely. "Let's not mention this to anyone else."

Picking himself off the ground, Brambleclaw shook the thoughts of actually liking Squirrelpaw out of his head. "Agreed."

The two cats set off back toward the others in a quiet but somewhat friendlier silence.


	11. Stormfur and Tawnypelt

**I always loved this shipping. Stormfur is _way_better off with Tawnypelt than Brook. Their personalities just sort of click.**

**Official Shipname: None**

"Hurry it up," Brambleclaw urged, amber eyes glittering with impatience in the gathering darkness. "We have to make it to a suitable resting place before nightfall."

"Can't we find you a suitable resting place?" Tawnypelt muttered her breath. She was already limping as fast she could, her rat-bite aching too much for her to keep up with her brother's quick pace.

"Muttering threats under your breath?" Stormfur asked. He dropped back from Feathertail's side to help her go faster, his gray body a barrier for her to lean on. "Don't you think we have enough insults floating around from Crowpaw alone?"

"Hey!" the WindClan tom growled angrily. "I can hear you, you inconsiderate, lazy lump of fur!"

Tawnypelt rolled her green eyes in annoyance. "Right now, I couldn't care less if I was talking like Crowpaw," she replied. "If Brambleclaw tells me to hurry up one more time, I'll claw his ears off!"

"Ah, sibling rivalry," Stormfur meowed in mock reminsince. "I remember all the times Feathertail and I fought all the time when we were kits. "Arguing about who got the fresher prey, arguing about what do next, arguing about which elder was more annoying. Good times."

"Do you mind?" the tortoiseshell snapped. "You're starting to sound like one of the elders." She watched Brambleclaw boss Squirrelpaw around with mischievious green eyes. "Maybe I can get him back for bossing me around."

"Please," Stormfur meowed. "Not even Brambleclaw is _that_ bad."

"Stormfur!" the dark tabby meowed impatiently. "Do you and Tawnypelt mind picking up the pace? We have to make it to the sun-drown place soon and dawdling around isn't going to help anybody."

The dark gray tom's amber eyes shone with annoyance, but Brambleclaw had turned to argue with Crowpaw. "All right," he meowed. "I'll help, if only to see the look on Brambleclaw's face."

0000

"Stop shoving!" Tawnypelt hissed, green eyes bright in the darkness.

"Then quit hogging up all the space," Stormfur growled. "For StarClan's sake, how can such a small, petite she-cat need all that room?"

"I'm not small and petite!" the ShadowClan warrior whispered icily, as if being considered small and petite was a bad thing. "Now shut up, he'll here you."

The two cats were dragging Brambleclaw's nest along the ground to the shore of the small pond nearby, eager for some revenge after all the constant days and nights of relentless nagging. The dark tabby snored on, mumbling about how pretty Squirrelpaw was in his sleep.

"Black-mail always works, too," Stormfur whispered with a grin. "We can always hold his little night-time fantasies over his head if Brambleclaw tries to rip us apart for what we're doing."

"Please," Tawnypelt scoffed. "Knowing what a mousebrain my brother his, he'll probably jump right to the conclusion that Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw did this. Why would he suspect his innocent little sister and some random RiverClan he doesn't have anything against?"

The gray tom knew better than to respond than to the "innocent little sister" commet that was Tawnypelt's way of leading him into another argument.

He had to admit, Tawnypelt's idea was brilliant. She and Stormfur had offered to make up the nest for everyone tonight, making sure they chose materials for Brambleclaw's nest that could float on water.

When all the other cats had fallen asleep, both cats had began to drag Brambleclaw and his nest down to the nearby pond.

"Thank StarClan my brother can sleep through a battle," Tawnypelt meowed as she and Stormfur pushed the nest onto the surface of the pond. Brambleclaw snored on, oblivious to the water all around him. "Or else this never would've worked."

Stormfur nodded, pretending to sniffle in awe. "It's beautiful," he whispered in mock pride.

Tawnypelt purred, curling her tail in amusement. "One cat down," she meowed, "two to go."

"Two?" Stormfur's eyes widened. "You mean you're not planning to take vengeance on me?"

"You're the one that offered to help pull this little brain-child off," the tortoiseshell meowed. "Crowpaw and Squirelpaw are practically begging to get their just reward. Feathertail's the only one that hasn't done anything to bug me."

"Should I be worried that you're devious enough to pull off stunts like this?" Stormfur asked.

"Unless you get on my bad side, then no." Tawnypelt wrapped his tail with his, purring in content.

The dark gray tom leaned his head against hers, only feeling a bit moment of doubt. "Isn't this against the warrior code?"

"I was born in ThunderClan, right? And you have ThunderClan blood," Tawnypelt pointed out. "If your sister and Crowpaw can have an interment relationship without sharing any Clan-blood, why can't we?"

"Feathertail and Crowpaw are what?" Stormfur demanded furiously.

The tortoiseshell slapped her tail over, his mouth, silencing him. "Nothing," she meowed innocently. "Can we just break the warrior code now?"

0000

Around dawn, a high-pitched screech of terror, followed by a loud splash woke the other five travellers.

"Crowpaw! Squirrelpaw!"

A soaking wet Brambleclaw stomped into camp, a lily pad still hanging on his head. His amber eyes glinted with anger as he advanced on the two apprentices, oblivious to how stupid he looked with the plant on his head.

"You were the ones that pushed me into the pond!" he accused.

The ginger she-cat was rolling around on the ground, laughing her head off. Feathertail gaped in open shock, blue eyes wide. Stormfur and Tawnypelt remained calm, their impish faces and smirks unnoticed by everyone else.

Crowpaw blinked, taking in Brambleclaw's wet and furious form. "Do you know you scream like a she-cat?"


	12. Foxpaw and Hollypaw

**Okay, this chapter isn't as funny as the other ones, but I love this shipping to death. Since Breezepaw is possibly Hollypaw's half-brother, Berrynose is just plain old annoying and none of the other toms seem to fit, I think Foxpaw would be the best mate for Hollypaw.**

**Official Shipping-name: None.**

"Hi, Mousewhisker." Icepaw's voice trembled with nervousness, her blue eyes uncertain. "Brambleclaw says he wants you, Whitewing and I to go on hunting patrol.

The gray and white tom shrugged, oblivious to the she-cat's obvious crush. "Sure," he meowed simply, padding off to join Icepaw's mentor at the camp entrance.

Icepaw sighed, her blue eyes glazing over in her stupid fantasies. Called back to earth by Whitewing, the apprentice quickly hurried off to join the patrol.

Foxpaw rolled his eyes, completely embarressed of his sister at the moment. When he and Icepaw were little, she had dreamed of being the first she-cat since Mousefur to live her full warrior-ship, and possibly leadership, without ever having a mate. Now that she was older, Icepaw seemed to be the seem love-sick mousebrain around Mousewhisker like whenever Honeypaw was with Berrynose.

Yes, he had matured, too. Gone were the days when he thought she-cats were yucky. Gone were the days when he and the other tomkits had didn't even go near the she-cats. He admitted to himself that he had feelings for, and possibly loved, one of the ThunderClan she-cats.

But did he go stumbling around like an idiot like Icepaw? No, he hid his affections so well that not even his own sister or mother was aware of his feelings. At least _he_didn't try to rip Birchfall's fur off whenever he was with...his _crush, _if he could call it that.

Sure there were plenty of she-cats to choose for as a mate when he got older, but did he actually like any of them?

Whitewing, although she was quiet and patient unlike most of the other she-cats, pretty much had practically taken Ashfur as her mate. Besides, Foxpaw didn't even like a cat that was old enough to be his mother that way.

Cinderpaw was too energetic. Her lively attitude and bounding around like a carefree kit had quickly gotten on Foxpaw's nerves, especially since she was close to her naming ceremony.

Honeypaw was an air-head that already fawned over tomcats she thought were cool. First Lionpaw, now Berrynose. Even if she had noticed that Foxpaw wasn't a bumbling little kit anymore, her squirrel-like attention span would quickly make her set eyes on another tom.

Poppypaw was too quiet for his taste. She was laid back to the point of being nothing but a moving, silent stone. He wanted a she-cat that had a sort of fire to her, one that could never be doused.

Rosekit was way out of the question. She was Spiderleg's daughter, hence making him his niece. There was no way he was stooping to that low of a level.

It was Hollypaw that made his tongue go heavy and his paws go numb. Her black fur was as dark as the mysterious night and alluring in a way that the other she-cats were not. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled with the same rebellion as Squirrelflight's coupled with a loyalty to the warrior code and a need for self-defence that couldn't be doused by even her distant kittypet blood.

Was it just a simple apprentice crush, or the sparks of something that could bloom into full-blown love? Foxpaw couldn't be too sure. A crush, to him, was nothing but hormones making a cat lust after another for attractiveness alone. Love was actually valuing that cat as an individual, caring for not just looks, but for all the personality and thoughts that cat had.

He shared in Hollypaw's belief in the warrior code and was with her on many topics. He respected her and loved the calculating genius that was Hollypaw. Warrior code above all, a philosphy both could share well.

_But would she ever return my feelings? _Foxpaw wondered. _Will she see the cat behind these eyes? Or will she always see me as the ignorant, cocky little kit that thought he was leader of the whole forest?_

"Foxpaw?" The red-brown tabby whirled around, coming face to face with sparkling leaf-colored eyes. Hollypaw's eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

The apprentice shook himself, his usual cold facade rising in the blink of an eye. "Of course," he replied casually. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were sort of daydreaming," Hollypaw explained. "Your eyes were sort of looking into the distance and there was a strange emotion on your face."

Foxpaw's fur bristled, his skin growing hot in embarrassment. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Hollypaw shrugged, deciding to drop the matter as she could sense the whole conversation was going nowhere. "Okay," she meowed, but her eyes were still narrowed in suspicion. "Brackenfur asked me to take one of the other apprentices and go on a hunting patrol. Want to come?"

The tabby nodded, eager for a change of subject. "Sure," he answered gratefully.

There was an awkward silence as the two cats set off, both avoiding the other as they sensed a strange sort of tension.

"Foxpaw," Hollypaw began, "there's something I want to tell you."

Foxpaw looked up from his freshly caught mouse, amber eyes confused. "What?"

"I've been meaning to ask your advice on...one of Dustpelt's sons," she meowed.

The red-brown tabby nodded gravely, thinking she was speaking of his older brother, Birchfall. "Of course."

"I really like him, but I just don't know how to say it." Hollypaw shook her head helplessly, beginning to pace back and forth. "Usually I would tell it straight to his face, but I'm afraid on how he'll react. Will he return my feelings, or will he just laugh in my face.

_He better not, _Foxpaw thought darkly. _Or else I'll only have one brother left. _"Just go right up to him and say you like him," Foxpaw meowed simply, keeping the hurt of his voice. "If he really deserves you, then he won't turn you down."

Hollypaw stopped pacing, green eyes shining with relief. "Thank you, Foxpaw," she meowed.

Foxpaw nodded gruffly, grabbing his mouse and padding up to her. "Don't mention it."

"Foxpaw?" she asked.

"Yah?" he answered.

"I really, really like you."

The mouse dropped out of Foxpaw's mouth as he stared wide-eyed at Hollypaw with his mouth hanging all the way down to his paws. He gaped wordlessly for a moment, before dropping into a dead faint.

0000

"Foxpaw? Foxpaw!"

The tabby blinked open his eyes, multiple images of Hollypaw swirling around him. "Hollypaw?" he asked hoarsly. "What happened?"

"You fainted after I told you that I liked you," she explained, green eyes worried.

"You mean that wasn't just a dream?" he asked, hope soaring in his heart.

The black she-cat sighed, shaking her head. "It wasn't. But since you fainted on me and nearly sent me to StarClan with the shock I got, I'm guessing you don't return my feelings."

"Are you kidding!" Foxpaw leaped to his paws, bouncing around Hollypaw like an excited kit. "Of course I return your feelings, you thick-headed mousebrain!"

"Thick-headed?" Hollypaw cuffed him playfully with a paw, green eyes sparkling happily. "I'll show you thick-headed!"

She pounced on him, the two cats tumbling down the hill while their joyful laughter echoed through the air.

_I don't care if I ever become leader, or if I ever have kits, _Hollypaw thought as she and Foxpaw forgot their hunting duties and played like the kits they were not so long ago. _Right here and now is what matters. And what here and now is Foxpaw._


	13. Firestar and Cinderpelt

**Yay for FirexCinder!**

**Official Shipping-name: Barbecueshipping.**

**Reason: Cinderpelt is the color of grilled meat and Fireheart is the color of steak sauce (at least I think that's the reason)**

**Warning: Contains somewhat suggestive humor.**

Cinderpelt breathed in deeply, closing her eyes in content. It was the end of the day and all of her work was done and all her patients taken care of. She curled up deeper into her comfortable nest, glad for the peaceful silence.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

Cinderpelt sighed, reluctantly pulling herself out of her nest.

_Of course, _she thought tiredly, _I can never have some peace and quiet._

She put on her medicine cat-face, her expression a facade of perfect happiness and patience. Yeah, right. "What happened this time?" she asked.

Swiftpaw flicked an ear at the limping cat he and Sandstorm supported. "Fireheart here got a thorn stuck in his paw. We tried to pull it out, but he just kept on crying and begging for us to drag him to you, Cinderpelt."

"No I didn't," the deputy protested in a pained voice. "I calmly asked you to take me to the medicine cat because there was no way I was allowing an unexperiaced apprentice anywhere near my bleeding paw."

"Will you two quit arguing?" Sandstorm snapped. Her ginger fur was bristling, almost all of her very limited patience exhausted. She turned toward Cinderpelt, struggling not to blow up in her face. "Can you please just get the thorn out of Fireheart's paw?"

Cinderpelt nodded, nearly shoving Swiftpaw and Sandstorm out of her den. "Of course," she assured them hastily. "Now, just leave me so I can concentrate on Fireheart's paw."

Free of the noisy cats, Cinderpelt sighed in relief.

"Hello," the ginger tomcat reminded her. "Big thorn stuck in my paw, here."

"Imagine that," Cinderpelt teased as she grabbed some horsetail from her stock of herbs, "the strong and mighty deputy reduced to a blubbering lump of fur all over one little thorn."

"I'm not a blubbering lump of fur!" Fireheart protested hotly. "Now can you please just get this very painful thorn out of my paw."

"All right," Cinderpelt soothed. "Just stay still." She grabbed the thorn in her mouth, tugging gently.

"Watch it!" the ginger tom yowled as the sharp object refused to budge. He shoved the medicine cat away, trying to limp away from the pain on three paws.

"Fireheart," the gray cat growled. "Just let my get the thorn out."

"No!" he whined. "You'll just make it hurt even more." He shuffled away towards freedom, wincing all the while.

"That's it!" Cinderpelt's temper broke and she lunged at the deputy with surprising speed for her broken leg, and literally pinned him to the ground as she tried to yank the thorn out his paws. "That thorn is coming out whether you like it or not!"

"No!" Fireheart protested. "Get off of me!"

"Not until I do what needs to be done!" Cinderpelt yowled.

"Don't touch that!" the ginger tom meowed. He tried to get his paw out of the medicine cat's grasp, but she held tight. "Please, just let my go."

"Never!" Cinderpelt protested. "I've been frustrated all morning and I'm not getting off until I finish this impossible task."

Outside of the medicine den, several cats turned toward the shadowed den with looks of horror. Goldenflower blocked Bramblekit's ears, struggling to wrap her tail around Tawnykit as well. Swiftpaw listened in amusement, his amber eyes wide with pleasure.

"Way to go, Cinderpelt!" he cheered.

Longtail siezed his apprentice, dragging him away from the den. "That's it!" he roared. "You're picking up after the elders for a moon, Swiftpaw. A moon!"

"What is going on in here?" Bluestar demanded, storming into the medicine den with furious blue eyes. She turned toward the two cats, who by now were in a very akward position, and nearly gagged.

With Fireheart stunned at the appearance of his leader, Cinderpelt managed to pull out the obstinate thorn. "Finally, I got it!" she crowed, waving the thorn around proudly.

"Wait," Bluestar meowed. "This was all just about getting the thorn out of Fireheart's paw?"

Cinderpelt nodded, blue eyes narrowed. "Yes," she answered. "What did everyone think we were doing?"

"You breaking the warrior code and scarring the kits and young apprentices for life," Bluestar replied bluntly.

Fireheart was silent for a moment, before his green eyes widened in horror. "ThunderClan thought we were..."

"And that I was..." Cinderpelt stammered.

"Yes," Bluestar meowed. She turned away, purring in amusement. "Don't worry, I'll explain what really happened."

"Great StarClan," Cinderpelt cursed. "I can't believe my own Clan thought I was breaking the most sacred rule of the warrior code! Everyone knows that medicine cats are forbidden to do _that_ with any cat."

Bluestar left, leaving a very flabbergasted Fireheart. "Yeah," he meowed. "Even though I like you like that, I would never think about breaking the warrior code." Aware of what he had subconsciously said, the deputy put his tail over his mouth, ginger fur growing red.

Cinderpelt's blue eyes widened, then she smirked smugly. "Yes," she replied. "Like I would do it with you that loudly. When you and I trounce all over the warrior code, I would prefer to do it in a more discrete location with much more subtlety."

The ginger tom nodded. "Of course," he meowed. The meaning of Cinderpelt's words truly dawned on him, and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Wait, what!?"

**Ah, the forbidden jewel that is FirexCinder. It's impossible to do a good fluffy chapter without having to resort the old forbidden love cliche, so please forgive me.**


	14. Brambleclaw and Feathertail

**Hello everyone. I'm finally adding a new chapter to this and it's one of my favorite ships of all-time: Brambleclaw and Feathertail. This one isn't going to be light and fluffy and is sort of going to be angst, so to all of you looking for a light read, you have been warned.**

**Official Shipname: None**

"Blossomkit, get back here this instant!" A small silver tabby she-cat looked back over her shoulder to glance upon the stern face of her mother. But Blossomkit had had enough of listening to Millie and she was going to make it to the outside of camp this time!

"Where do you think you're going?" Brambleclaw swooped down upon Blossomkit and grabbed her scruff with the skilled ease of any father. The silver tabby wiggled in his clutches, but he didn't release his hold on her until Millie came over and claimed her daughter.

The dark tabby sighed, watching both mother and daughter disappear into the nursery. Blossomkit, although she was not aware of it yet, didn't know she looked like a ghost come back to life to her Clanmates. Long-furred silver tabby pelt. Gentle blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. To those that remembered her, Blossomkit was Feathertail in every physical way, right down to her furry tail.

_But only on the outside, _Brambleclaw found himself thinking. _Inside, she has every ounce of mischief and mayhem that Graystripe had as an apprentice._

Feathertail had been much more calmer, Brambleclaw recalled. And much more graceful and fluid in her movements. There wasn't a stubborn soul she could gentle with that patient heart of hers. Not an angry Clanmate she couldn't settle. In every sense of the word, right down to her fluent movement and pacified existence, Feathertail was water.

Squirrelflight startled Brambleclaw from his thoughts as she caught his eye from across the clearing and raised her tail in greeting. Luckily she didn't come to join him. Apparently gossiping with Sorreltail and Ferncloud around the freshkill pile was higher on her list to do right now.

Ah, Squirrelflight. With her ginger coat, brilliant green eyes, and fiesty personality, she was the opposite of Feathertail in almost every way. So what would that make her? Brambleclaw wondered. Fire, he supposed.

Cats had told him that Squirrelflight was exactly who he needed as a mate. Her fiery personality and passionate heart would compliment his much softer and more reserved self. A fire to melt his ice, so to speak.

But Brambleclaw didn't want fire. Sure fire and ice created steam at first, but after all the passion and spark was gone, all that was left was a big soppy puddle. And after a while, that was what Squirrelflight had become to him. Unlike what the others had said, she had gentled his roughened exterior or made him less cold to strangers. If anything, she had brought out the worse in him instead of the good. All the constant bickering between the two had left Brambleclaw stressed and more likely to snap at someone.

_But Feathertail didn't do that to me, _Brambleclaw recalled. She had gentled his attitude, not with a fiery personality that irritated that irritated him to no extent, but with all the gentle softness of water. Feathertail wasn't loud or needy, but more quiet and reserved.

Their relationship wasn't what you would call love at first sight. At first Brambleclaw had only tolerated Feathertail, mostly because she was the only keeping Crowpaw in line when they all went on the journey to the sun-drown place together. But she had grown on him. Like the way water slowly beat away the hard core of ice, Feathertail had softened Brambleclaw's heart.

Feathertail hadn't loved him the way he felt towards her, and Brambleclaw respected that. It broke his heart to see her become close with Crowfeather instead, but he allowed none of his heartbreak to show. Just like Tigerstar had told him, hiding your emotions can be the key to victory.

And then came the Tribe of Rushing Water and the horrible incident that had occurred within their caves. Feathertail had sacrificed herself to save her friends and the Tribe. Brambleclaw's heart had broke in two as he saw her dying upon that cold stone floor, but he hid it as best as he could. There was no way he was going to tarnish Feathertail's memory by revealing to Crowfeather he had pined after her.

So the moons had passed since Feathertail's death. Crowfeather had stopped his mourning after a while and finally took Nightcloud as a mate and had his own kits. Brambleclaw had done the same with Squirrelflight, although she had become more of a friend than a mate after the sparks had died down.

Brambleclaw had moved on from Feathertail, but his heart would always rest with her whether she knew it or not. But no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't forget her.

Whether the reminder was Blossomkit or a slowly melting stream that beat up against the ice that imprisoned it in newleaf, Feathertail haunted his every waking moment.

And so Brambleclaw hid it, like always. No cat, not even Jaypaw, could break through the layer of ice that encrusted his heart. Only he knew that the center of all that ice was no longer frozen due to a certain silver tabby cat.


End file.
